


we are far away (the world is fading)

by jaepeels



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Drabble, Freeform, It gets confusing i'm sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaepeels/pseuds/jaepeels
Summary: "it really is strange.""what is strange?""you."or: guanlin wakes up in some place and finds a beautiful boy lying next to him.





	we are far away (the world is fading)

**Author's Note:**

> a drabble of a sort. and it's kind of messy. please bear with me :")))

he woke up under a starless night sky with the most beautiful boy lying next to him.

 

his presence was warm and familiar, but guanlin couldn't seem to remember his name--like a distant memory that he once treasured, but had forgotten over the years as he grew up. he moved into a sitting position and looked around in bewilderment. they were in what seemed to be a vast field filled with wildflowers trying to aimlessly bloom in between withered grasses and the cracked earth. there was a single sycamore tree standing in the distance, its branches without leaves, devoid of life. everything here was dying, but here they both were, alone but breathing.

 

and pretty much alive.

 

(and what a strange thing it was).

 

"where are we?" guanlin asked.

 

he was glad that the boy was actually conscious, but he didn't open his eyes as he replied. "we're Here."

 

"that's vague."

 

"isn't everything?"

 

guanlin just stared at him. the boy slowly opened his eyes and smiled at guanlin. his eyes were beautiful like the night sky--not like the night sky right now, but the one that he had came to know; the night sky that was painted with the brightness of stars. now the boy stared up at the starless sky and said, "it really is strange."

 

"what is strange?"

 

"you."

 

"me?"

 

"yes, you." the boy turned to him and his smile was sad. "why did you only come back now?"

 

the look in his eyes brought a pain in guanlin's chest. he really was strange. "what do you mean?"

 

"i waited for you," the boy said, his voice soft. "i waited for a very long time."

 

"i don't know--"

 

"do you remember me?"

 

guanlin opened his mouth to say something, but despite with his head spinning with so many thoughts and his feelings causing wars inside his heart, nothing came out.

 

nothing at all.

 

"please say that you remember me." the boy's voice was urgent. desperate.

 

"i--i can't remember."

 

the boy was silent for a long time, his gaze raging with so many emotions as he searched through guanlin's face for any kind of sign, before he closed his eyes once again, letting out a deep sigh. "you used to come here all the time. back when everything was still in full bloom."

 

"this place was once alive?"

 

"everything was once alive," the boy said. "until you stopped coming back."

 

guanlin was silent again.

 

"don't you really remember me?"

 

"no, i don't." which means: _i want to._

 

the boy just laughed. "i guess i can't do anything about it. everything happens for a reason, right?"

 

he wants to remember.

 

he wants to.

 

he _wants._

 

"what's your name?" guanlin asked.

 

"jihoon." it was a beautiful name.

 

"hey, jihoon. can i ask you something?"

 

jihoon nodded.

 

"why are we here?"

 

"who knows?" jihoon smiled at him as he promptly opened his eyes. "maybe it's because we don't want to wake up."

 

"what?"

 

tears trickle down on jihoon's cheeks as he slowly sat up and reached out to hold guanlin's hand. "maybe it's just me who doesn't want to wake up."

 

"jihoon--"

 

his grip on guanlin's hand tightened. his eyes hopeful. "find me when you're awake."

 

 

 

 

 

 

✶

 

 

 

 

 

  
it's still dark in his room when he opens his eyes, the source of moonlight from his window softly illuminating the whole place. he abruptly gets up as he feels a sudden ache inside him and he brings his hand up to clutch his chest, wondering why the hell it's hurting so bad.

 

there's a whisper in his mind: _you need to find him._

 

he closes his eyes and tries to remember. remember the boy under the starless sky. remember the stars in his eyes. remember the familiarity of his name. his touch. he chases those memories like a child trying to reach out for a flying balloon.

 

and it's getting

 

farther and

 

farther

 

away

 

until he can't seem to grasp it anymore.

 

a tear rolls down his cheek.

 

 

 

 

 

 

✶

 

 

 

 

 

 

who is he trying to remember again?

 

 

 

 

 

✶

**Author's Note:**

> i don't really know what i'm doing. i was in kind of a writer's block and i just had to write something to hopefully fight it lmao i'm gonna go back to writing my other fic now :')
> 
> please leave a message on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/jaepeels)!! <33


End file.
